


Gold Silk Sheets

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ( with a secret ), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, Royal Guard Renjun, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, light Violence, prince Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: Kissing him. Touching him. Bathing him. This isn't a royal guard's job,Donghyuck reminds himself as the tips of his hair soak into the water. His eyes lift until they meet Renjun's, the boy who seems as though he is made of every pure flower on earth, like he's a garden Donghyuck has known and has seen growing vivaciously for the past few months."Join me?" Donghyuck drifts his eyes until they are pointing to the opposite side of the bath.Renjun's lips part, silent sounds of amazement rolling out."You want me to join you?" Renjun's whisper isloud.Donghyuck swallows hard before he finds the courage to say, "I'd like to ask you how you snuck into my Kingdom, so yes, please join me in the bath."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 420





	Gold Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I really was going to attempt to write something short and plotless almost... but it ended up being a little more... plot fulfilling than I thought it would be. 
> 
> Don't expect it to make complete sense, and do not expect it to have zero errors... because you will definitely see some. 
> 
> Just for a quick background... 
> 
> We have a lonely prince, and a mysterious guard in Donghyuck's castle. 
> 
> Welcome & enjoy.

Donghyuck has never had anything other than gold silk sheets covering the mattress on top of his bed. 

He’s requested it from his cousin who lives just on the other side of the mountain, and has even asked his mother to sew some in her free time if she’d ever like to. 

He’ll reach out whenever he gets the opportunity to, finding as many silk sheets as he can, cool underneath his naked body as he lies in his bed at night. It treats him well in the winter, when he decides to stay clothed and when the maids in his royal chambers come to give him the thickest blanket they can find. He’ll shift underneath the warmth and _hum_ at the feeling of silk underneath his thighs and his ankles. It’s perfect for him. 

Or even in the summertime, _especially_ in the summertime when he returns from his bath in just a robe, stripping it to the floor before he presses a knee into the mattress and spreads himself across the bed to feel cool once more. 

Nothing feels better to him than the cooling sensation of his sheets and the lustful thoughts he can bring to himself as he lies there, staring up at the painted murals on the ceiling above him. 

“Don’t move,” Donghyuck's voice makes an echoing kind of sound as he stares at the deck of cards that he has built up into a small house. "Don't you dare move."

The house of cards, _of course,_ moves. 

"Disobeying an order from the prince, I see," Donghyuck knocks the rest of the cards off of the table before he puts his head into his hands, exhaling a sigh full of emotions all the way from last week. 

He's lonely, _so lonely_ that his hands and fingertips ache to be touched by someone else than his servants, his shoulders by his guards when they escort him to where he needs to be half past eight in the morning when he goes to meet his father for breakfast in the main part of the castle. 

Air blows out from his mouth as he stares at the deck of cards down on the floor, kings and queens staring right back at him, aces and jokers, oh, Donghyuck despises how they seem to be mocking him. 

He wants to swear at them, but a familiar feeling in his stomach stops him. He doesn't want to be rude, doesn't want to disrespect. 

So instead, the prince drops down to his knees and cleans them up, making comments to himself about how ridiculous it was of him to drop them in the first place. 

_"Don't be absurd, Donghyuck."_

_"Just leave it alone next time."_

_"You let your annoyance get the best of you."_

He's dressed only in his robe, the only thing that doesn't seem to be made of a beautiful kind of silk, laced with golds and other colors to make his skin glow even more than it already does. He wishes he had a silk robe like some of the other princes he has met before. He gets jealous of them easily, and flustered when he sees them so barely clothed, thin pieces of silk along their skin, against their thighs, parting between them to reveal places of their body that Donghyuck would only dream about on his own. 

He bites down on his lip and frustratingly rolls onto his heels as he leans against the concrete window sill, peering down onto the grounds, looking at the guards who stand watch, some of them seeming to be deep into a conversation, laughter buzzing off their lips and dissolving into the night sky, breath acting like a fog as it disappears. 

Donghyuck crosses his arms as he pushes forward and opens the window, making sure that the creaking sounds are so quiet that they don't disturb the guards and their work — or their conversations.

He hears their voices, but he cannot comprehend the words or the laughter. He desperately wishes he could because he wants to be able to laugh too. He wants to cock his head back toward the ceiling, or to the sky and laugh out loud, he wants to joke around and listen to his friends laugh. 

_But Donghyuck is lonely._

The cool air of the night drifts past his robe and touches his chest, giving him goosebumps, making him shiver as he tugs it even tighter around his body. He knows he'll get sick if he stays by the window for too long, but he doesn't bother to care, not when he is adoring the laughter of the guards. 

It's the slamming of a door right below him that makes him jolt, and makes the laughter come to a halt. 

Curiously, Donghyuck pushes his body a little further over the ledge, just so he can see who has caused the other guards to hush their mouths and turn their bodies, spines becoming still and straighter than before. It almost makes Donghyuck want to giggle, especially when he sees who they are so intimidated by. 

"Taeil!" Donghyuck calls as he tilts forward, causing the highest _Royal Guard_ to snap his head around and upward, his shoulders falling before he settles his eyes and almost stiffens. 

"Your Highness," his voice calls. "Is there something I can do for you? Someone I can call for you?"

Donghyuck's lips curl downward, so slowly that it probably isn't too noticeable. Definitely unnoticeable in the darkness of the night, against the dark colored stone next to him. He wonders why everyone has to ask him if he's in need of something, perhaps he'd just like someone to ask him how he is feeling, or what he is up to. Maybe he'd just enjoy the enlightenment of a good conversation and a smile that someone else can hopefully put onto his face, onto his lips that are dying to speak kindly. 

Only a shake of his head comes from Donghyuck as he looks down at Taeil, his chin soon resting on the bone of his wrist as he looks down at the guard. 

"Then I shall be on my way," Taeil bids him a proper goodbye before he makes his way over to the couple of other guards who were laughing earlier. 

Donghyuck wishes he could still hear their laughter lingering inside of his ears. But instead, he just closes his windows and turns back inside to his cold room, feeling the loneliness creep up his sternum as it chokes him from the inside out. 

He's hungry, too. 

So, he slides his feet into the pair of warm and fuzzy slippers that he has, and pokes his head out of his main door.

He waits to see a guard, or one of his servants, but no one is in sight. With an unsatisfied hum on the tip of his tongue, Donghyuck pushes himself a little bit further out of the door, just to see if anyone is further down where the long and thick curtains that hang down by the windows are. They're strung up like carpets, and Donghyuck remembers spending half of his childhood playing games and hiding in them — soon being yanked out by someone who was given permission to officially put their hands on the young prince before he had gotten himself injured. 

The silence is almost too much, almost too eerie for Donghyuck as he steps further into the hallway. The lights are dimmed as if most people in the castle have tucked away. Donghyuck wonders if he's really walking out in the middle of the night. He didn't think he was playing cards for _that_ long. 

He'll be scolded by his mother, his father, or anyone really if he makes his way to the kitchen on his own, without being accompanied by a royal guard, without someone by his side, or in front of him, leading him and guiding him. Donghyuck isn't usually opposed to the idea, _of course he isn't,_ he's a fucking lonely prince. 

A mop of brown hair comes into view as he turns the corner, their chests nearly bumping as the skin of both of their wrists meet. Donghyuck puts his hands up because he's scared, worried about being caught for sneaking out on his own. He doesn't want to be punished, or told to stay in his room for any longer than he already stays there. 

Sighing and cowering a little lower than he wants to, he doesn't even wait to watch the guard bow and greet him like he needs to be doing. 

"I apologize for sneaking out," Donghyuck's voice is sad like the deepest parts of the waters he used to play in. "I just needed a snack, and I couldn't stand to wait until morning for breakfast with the _King,_ and all the guards and servants were missing so I was looking for them and then I found you — will you please accompany me?"

The guard in front of him only blinks, the highest point of his chest rising and falling rapidly, almost as though he's on the move to get somewhere else. 

Donghyuck's cheeks flush when he thinks about the idea of bothering one of his royal guards while on their way to another location. 

He swallows and directs his eyes to the floor before he whispers a, "please?"

The boy in front of him parts his lips and stares at Donghyuck like he's a painting himself, made with the most ethereal kinds of whites and golds and maybe some kinds of greys to represent the kinds of loneliness he feels. He wonders if this guard knows about how he spends hours on end in his bed chambers and how he dreams of having a best friend he can stick to, someone he can tell his secrets to, someone he can run in the fields on the opposite side of the castle if his father were to let them. 

The boy licks his lips and lets a small gasp roll out of his mouth before he nods his head. 

"Of course, Your Highness."

⌔

Donghyuck sees a lot more of Renjun from that point on. 

He's more than thankful for it, too, because Renjun seems to be close to his age, and he spends a lot of time in the quarters that Donghyuck is in. Donghyuck doesn't speak of him when he's around his mother and his father because he's afraid that they'll ask questions about how he's close to one of his guards.

He chews on his food and drinks his water in silence tonight, wondering if he'll see Renjun at some point after his dinner. 

It's a quiet night at the table, just the clanking of silverware across the plates and the light music of the birds right out the windows, as well as the rushing river that has been busy from the rainfall the past few days. Donghyuck is thankful that the rain has finally stopped, because he adores having his window in his bedroom open, and he has not been able to have the moonlight pouring in like usual because of it.

The atmosphere of the attitudes is also a little tense, like their hands are tied together with the vines that crawl up the side of the concrete by the gardens. Donghyuck hasn't ever been a fan of the garden, so he doesn't really know if it still is growing tall, but he would think that they are wrapping around the three of them and making things tense. 

He knows his mother and father are leaving to head to the other side of the mountain to see Donghyuck's second cousin, Jung Jaehyun, since he is going to be married soon. With the tension and corruptness in the family, the Queen has her lips sealed at dinner tonight. 

Donghyuck doesn't dare open his mouth, either. 

He does however, get permission to rest by the small part of the river after dinner, toes digging into the mud and fingers pulling at the weeds that are growing. 

"You do seem like you are a mess," Donghyuck hears a voice behind him.

A smile rises to his lips, a heat to his cheeks, and he drops the grass from his hands. 

"Hello Renjun."

Renjun bows his head to his prince and then lets his shoulders drop. Donghyuck wonders how he can be so _pretty,_ built like he is a goddamn prince, himself. It makes Donghyuck feel fuzzy in spots he doesn't want to admit he feels fuzzy in. Below all of the attire that Renjun wears, Donghyuck just _knows_ that Renjun's skin is so ravishing — probably warm, or even _hot_ to the touch, probably even _hotter_ underneath the undeniable warmth of Donghyuck's skin. 

A laugh rolls from Renjun's mouth for the first time that Donghyuck has met him, filling Donghyuck with more of that feeling that he cannot explain — more of that feeling that he doesn't even _want_ to explain. 

Only moments later does Renjun get called away, leaving Donghyuck a warm kind of mess. 

He thinks about Renjun that night in his room as he stares up at the ceiling, his hands tangled together over his stomach as he feels at his skin, just wondering what it would be like to speak to him again, like how they spoke in the kitchen the night Donghyuck had wanted a snack. 

A sweet sensation crawls up Donghyuck's throat as he turns onto his side, and he can't help but choke out a giggle when he feels it desperately climbing out of his mouth. 

It feels too good to stay inside. 

_Oh, lonely Donghyuck is desperate to know who Renjun is._

⌔

Donghyuck thinks about asking Taeil the night both the King and Queen are out of the entire Kingdom, across the lands, and on the other side of the mountain... if he can go exploring on his own. 

He doesn't bother asking to go any farther than where the river meets the hillside, where he had buried a bird one of his father's men had killed right in front of him. 

Donghyuck, _aged 5 and a half,_ had never been more angry at a man in his entire life. He demanded that everyone in the castle attend the funeral for the bird, since the man had just killed him with his bow, due to the fact that it had been sitting a little close to the king. 

The King himself explained to his son some things he didn't understand at his young age, but Donghyuck, even fifteen years later, has no idea why that man needed to kill such a beautiful bird. 

Taeil grants him access to explore, only with the company of a guard by his side, so he snags the nearest royal guard, who has his head down in the hall as he tries to pass by the two. 

Donghyuck finds himself soon frolicking in the grassy areas with a curious Renjun behind him. 

He _swears_ that he sees a bit of a smile on Renjun's face when he spins himself around, his arms so wide as he twirls. It doesn't take but a few seconds before Donghyuck becomes so dizzy that he is nauseous. 

Taking off his shoes and lifting his pant legs up to his knees, Donghyuck jumps into the water with a yelp at the temperature of it, mouth parted open so wide as he tries to swallow up the sunshine around him. 

It's gorgeous outside, the grass is so green, so beautiful, and Donghyuck knows he doesn't have much time before the summer will end and before fall and winter will dawn on them and before he'll become a lot more trapped than he already feels. 

"Renjun!" Donghyuck gasps as he looks over at the guard who smiles back at him. 

He doesn't see this often, hardly at all, only from Taeil when he's having a good day.

Donghyuck wants to see more of Renjun's glistening smile.

He thinks he'll run with it, and allow himself to indulge in his fun, even if his favorite smiles only last for the day.

"Renjun," he looks down at the water and then up to the boy who stands so effortlessly on the ledge of the hill, peering down at Donghyuck like he's insanely curious. "Come in with me!"

The last part is a whisper, but Renjun probably hears it like a scream, deep in the crevices of his ears, howling at him. 

The request is so informal, it's almost dirty of him to ask such a thing. 

But, Donghyuck doesn't care. 

Renjun laughs though, relieving the worries in Donghyuck's heart. 

"I think I will get into trouble if I arrive back completely wet, Your Highness," he tells him, teeth showing before he purses his lips. 

Oh, there is something so devastating about Renjun and his smile. 

_Donghyuck wants more._

"Well, then take off your clothes."

Renjun widens his eyes. 

"Your Highness," he laughs. "I think I will get into even more trouble if I take off my clothes in front of the prince."

Donghyuck laughs this time, scooping up some water before he tosses it his way. 

"Nobody has to know," Donghyuck feels filthy saying it. 

He's never said that before, but he feels so _good_ saying that to Renjun. 

Something flashes behind the guard's eyes before he licks his lips, some sort of despair behind them as he steps forward, looking back to see how far away they are, way hidden beyond the trees, so far out of sight that only the bugs on the ground would be able to see them fooling around in the water. 

"Come on," Donghyuck shrugs as he feels the cool water on his toes and up to his ankles. "I won't tell if you won't."

It hits harder this time in his chest — the fuzziness in his chest. 

Renjun sighs and runs his hand over his hair. 

"The prince must keep this a secret then?" His voice is playful, and Donghyuck nearly vibrates when he hears it like that. 

"The prince is so good at secrets, I will have you know."

So, Renjun strips himself of the majority of his clothes, leaving him in just his undergarments (a tank top and a pair of long thin fabric around his thighs) as he joins Donghyuck in the water, both of them laughing and playing there, continuing to mess around underneath the sun, blazing against their skin in such an astonishing kind of way, making their smiles even wider than they would have ever imagined they would become. 

Donghyuck tosses himself against the hillside, back against the grass for a moment to catch his breath as he giggles. Renjun does the same as him, chest pointing to the sun and the clouds above them. He turns his head to look at Donghyuck, where their eyes soon meet and where he soon realizes the position they are in. 

"Your Highness," he swallows as he jerks up, pulling the rest of his uniform back over his body. "We should head back before you get called for dinner."

Donghyuck, unfortunately feels the awkward tension between them, and pulls the clothes up his body as well, following carefully behind his guard as they head back. 

"Would you like me to accompany you to a bath?" Renjun asks, making every one of those feelings wash free from Donghyuck's body. 

His skin feels free of the warmth, almost as though Donghyuck has just thrown himself into the river to try to control the overwhelming heat that he has running from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. 

_Never is a guard allowed to enter the room in which the prince bathes._

Donghyuck feels his stomach twist, but he bites his tongue to prevent himself from snapping at the royal guard who is putting himself in a position he is not allowed to be in. Donghyuck can easily have him removed, he can strip him from the uniform he is wearing, and push him by the bones of his back until he is standing on the opposite of the walls of the castle. 

But instead, Donghyuck slaps a smile onto his face and decides to play back with him. 

"Please," he whispers. 

So, Donghyuck clears himself of his clothes and waits in his robe as he watches Renjun struggle to fill his bath with warm water. His shoes are dirty, and he's tracking mud into the clean bathroom, his huffs echoing as he tucks his gloves into his pockets and as he touches the water. 

He tilts his head toward Donghyuck to see him in just a thin robe, the skin of his thighs showing off through it. 

"How do you like the water? I think this temperature should be good, _Your Highness_." Renjun asks before he notices the ground and widens his eyes. "Ah, this doesn't look right, I apologize."

Donghyuck stands and strips himself down until he's completely naked, letting the robe fall to the floor. Renjun only widens his eyes a little at the fact that the prince has just done this right in front of him, even though he knows he should have expected it, of course. With one foot in the large bathtub, Donghyuck holds his toward Renjun, like he's asking for him to help. 

_No guard shall ever touch the prince unless he gives his verbal consent._

Renjun doesn't hesitate to grab onto Donghyuck, helping him sit slowly into the water. 

The first thing Donghyuck does is submerge completely underneath, chin, mouth, nose, and eyes, a bit of his hair above the water as he slowly comes up for air again. He pushes his hand through it before he reaches for some of the things he placed beside his bath, things he knows he needs to scrub himself clean of the mud. 

"I won't make you scrub me clean, Renjun," Donghyuck whispers as he stands beside him. "You look awkward already."

A tinting sort of pink rises to Renjun's cheeks, but he rubs the side of his wrist there. 

_Oh,_ he doesn't fool anyone. 

Donghyuck does that to hide his blush too sometimes. 

All he gets is a curt nod as Renjun tries to relax his shoulders. 

"Can I ask you something though?" Donghyuck feels as though his lips are numb before he even gets the chance to finish the question.

Renjun just nods his head. 

"You're new aren't you?" 

A swallow is seen, it's _heard,_ all throughout the bathroom. Donghyuck's arm lifting causes the droplets to drip back into the water, making a new sort of sound.

"Ah, yes, I am," he chuckles nervously. "I am sorry, Your Highness, if I make any kind of mistakes. I am only still learning."

But, Donghyuck knows _it's a lie._

No royal guard would ever be allowed this close to the prince unless they were completely trained to protect him — and Renjun has already proven to Donghyuck that he is not who he says he is. 

"That's okay," Donghyuck forces himself to say.

⌔

It happens almost every day for the next _two months._

Renjun accompanies Donghyuck out to the water, they strip themselves of their clothes and they play around and laugh until their bodies ache, he brings him back to bathe, all until it's time for Donghyuck to return for his meals. 

His parents ask about his smile, sitting so bold upon his lips, like it's begging to be spoken about. But, Donghyuck doesn't say a word, he just bites into his bread and drinks his water as he eyes the guard who stands over by the door — the guard who eyes him right back. 

Storms cause them to stay inside soon, and Donghyuck despises it. 

He spends a lot of time playing cards and bugging his servants for more warm tea, cups scattered across his bedroom. 

He falls ill because he keeps his window open one night as a cold front rolls in. 

The King blames some of the servants and guards who occupy the hallway in his quarters, and Donghyuck is too ill to wonder if Renjun was among those people who were scolded. Still, he thinks about it for a few moments as he shivers in the infirmary. 

Once he starts to heal, he returns to his bedroom, where he soon finds a large lock on his windows. 

There's a kind woman who helps tuck him into bed, and even she stares at it for a long time, wondering if they are just punishing the boy for forgetting to shut his windows before he had fallen asleep. 

"That's a bit unfair," Donghyuck pouts. 

She looks to him and presses a warm rag to his temples, just to make him feel better, all before she places it on the metal tray to the side of him, giving a formal greeting to whoever has just entered the bedroom. 

"My son," he hears the voice say. 

"Your Majesty," Donghyuck weakly calls out to him as he curls into his pillows. 

It's warm on his bed as he lies on his silk sheets, his blanket thick as it keeps him at a stable temperature. The cold front is beginning to lift as they move into fall, but it's still too cold for Donghyuck to even sleep naked again. 

His father touches the bump in the bed where his hip lies, and he hums. 

"There's the royal dinner next weekend," he reminds him. "Do you suppose you'll be well enough to attend? I want to inform the guests of your appearance, but I do not want to force you if you are ill."

Donghyuck's eyebrows raise as he opens his eyes to get a good look at his father. He sees a genuine concern and it makes him feel sane, makes him feel as though he is cared for. So, of course, he notices the look in his father's eyes when he sees him staring down at him like this. 

"I'll be okay to attend, father," he drops the royal honorific and tries to smile. 

Donghyuck wants to go, especially because Renjun told him that he will be there, working on the side. _He wants to see Renjun._

He's been seeing Renjun nonstop. 

He's been talking to Renjun nonstop, it's like his entire brain is just thinking about Renjun and his damn smile.

He thinks about him as soon as he parts from Renjun, up until the time he has to sleep, with Renjun still lingering on his mind, pieces of him trailing in every footstep that Donghyuck takes. 

His heart races, his mind bleeds uncontrollable thoughts of Renjun's small body up against his, like a crisp cold breath of fresh air, like he's breathing as he's ill. He wants Renjun more than ever right now, and he feels almost irritable as he thinks of him like this. How _awful,_ thinking of this boy he plays in the water with every day, and has been for the past two months. This boy who brings him into the bathroom and somehow hasn't been caught although it is completely not allowed from a royal guard. 

Oh, Donghyuck feels even more sick. 

⌔

Donghyuck is still weak when the Royal Dinner rolls around. 

But regardless, he makes himself look beautiful and dresses in white, layers of gold somewhere between them, but just faintly. 

He doesn't stay very interested, only talking to some of the younger children who are attending. He keeps them entertained as usual, especially when they go outside to play before they sit down to eat. They dance, they drink, and as night dawns on them, Donghyuck finds himself drunk. 

A lot of his night is spent around one of the family's younger children named Jisung. He's bright and fun, and he drinks a little too, but not nearly as much as Donghyuck does, hiccuping as he dances around, becoming dizzy. 

He's just getting over being ill and he's surprised that no one is telling him to stop or be gentle with his body. 

Maybe his status as a prince is a little intimidating. 

He soaks in that. 

He smiles at that. 

"Donghyuck," Jisung hums at him as they stand at the side, watching the ballroom crowds with more people as music plays around them. "Who is that boy staring so intently at you?"

Furrowing his eyebrows at the sound of Jisung's voice in his ear, Donghyuck turns toward him and frowns, wondering what on earth the boy is saying to him. He kisses his teeth and mumbles out words he doesn't even think are coherent, just a jumbled mess as he spins his body around to see Renjun glaring at him. 

Renjun widens his eyes and turns away, dipping away from being seen by the two of them. 

Another pool of warmth spreads in Donghyuck's body, much different than the wine he drank earlier. This is the _heat_ the Renjun gives him. It hits him in more specific parts of his body, and he knows what he is feeling. 

Yet, he isn't too sure about who Renjun even is, and it's starting to worry him. 

So he swallows down a thick ball of fear and pushes himself forward so he can dance some more. 

He does so for another hour or so, until his father steps up and asks for a random guard to take him back to his bed chambers. 

"You make such a fool of yourself when you are drunk, Donghyuck," his father says in his ear. " _You,_ please walk him to his room. It's empty and he needs assistance there. He's drunk and he cannot give his consent to help him, so please carry him if he needs it."

Donghyuck thinks everything is fucked if his father is talking to Renjun right about now. 

⌔

Everything is indeed... fucked.

Renjun has his arm around Donghyuck's waist as he stumbles down the stairs. It gets to the point where Renjun swears under his breath and he has to pick the prince up and carry him down the dark stairwell in order to get to the hallway that leads to the bedroom.

It's not too far, but carrying Donghyuck is probably a lot to handle, especially when he's drunk like this. 

"Renjun," Donghyuck hums as he tightens his legs around Renjun's waist, his mouth puffing out air next to the skin on Renjun's neck. 

It's soft and warm and he keeps his mouth back so he can prevent touching his lips there, but by god, Donghyuck cannot stop thinking about just pushing a soft kiss to his skin. 

"Hmm?" Renjun mumbles out. "We are almost there, Your Highness."

But, Donghyuck doesn't seem too well as they walk forward. 

He's wrapped up in Renjun's arms, protected and safe, his arms secured around his neck, but he can't stop feeling the warmth of Renjun's neck. 

"I want to kiss you so bad, Renjun. I know it's so inappropriate of me to say that, but your skin is so soft, and you are so kind and warm to me, and being right here by your neck makes me want to—"

"—Do it," Renjun whispers as he stops, his hand sliding just barely up the tunic that Donghyuck has on. 

And Donghyuck doesn't hesitate. 

He kisses the skin and nearly has to stop himself because it's almost as though he can taste Renjun underneath his lips. He's colder than Donghyuck expects him to be, but he resembles some sort of lovely treated garden, or rushing waters like the ones they explore together. 

Renjun is memories. 

He's _their_ memories, all wrapped up and spread over his skin. It's beautiful. 

Donghyuck wants more of him. 

He doesn't even recognize the hand placed on his cheek, turning him so their faces can meet. He hardly realizes that Renjun's mouth is moving and that he is speaking to him, because he's so focused on how Renjun's skin felt against his lips and how his mouth is now buzzing and tingling all from a simple sort of kiss. 

"You are beautiful, Your Highness, and I want to kiss you too," Renjun admits in a small voice, so small that Donghyuck can see himself missing it if it weren't for the fact that he is desperate for more. 

He grins, covered by a haze of alcohol that makes his skin sizzle. 

But nothing beats the way Renjun's palm feels against his cheek, thumbing on the bone of his jaw. Donghyuck rests in it, humming as he moves to place his own fingertips over the hand he has been so eager to hold, the hand he would do anything to have on more places over the skin of his body. 

He wants to learn what kinds of touches Renjun likes to give and where he wants to search for warmth. He wants to know if Renjun wants that in return, especially from him, a prince who is desperate to hold him close. He wants his mouth against Renjun's neck and his skin between his teeth, biting and sucking, pulling until Renjun grips at his hair and either pushes him further or guides him even deeper to a new spot. He wants to cover Renjun in bruises. 

"Please do it, then," Donghyuck whispers as he cranes his neck toward his guard. 

But Renjun only swallows and stares painfully at the prince. 

Renjun places Donghyuck down on his feet as soon as they enter the hallway, removing his hand from his cheek as they begin to walk again. 

"The light is too much for me," Donghyuck whispers. 

So, Renjun takes it upon him to reach over toward the prince and hold him by the waist again, this time a little bit from behind, pulling him up against his chest. 

Donghyuck nearly sizzles this time. 

The uncontrollable heat in his body smooths out this time when he feels Renjun's heart beating against his back, so quickly, so hard, but so beautifully that he wants to sink to his knees in hopes that Renjun will crumble with him. He wishes that they'll collapse through the floors until they end up somewhere far away from the castle, where he'll be able to put his arms around Renjun and kiss him as he pleases. 

He's dizzy and his head begins to pound, and he barely feels Renjun's hands tighten around him before he feels _absolutely nothing._

_No warmth from Renjun._

He does, however, hear Taeil's voice almost screaming at him. Or, maybe he's shouting at Renjun. 

"Are you placing your hands on the Royal Prince?" Taeil has Renjun up against the wall in a moment, threatening him by pointing a sword at his throat. 

He's already done damage by pushing Renjun against the wall, making the boy wail out in a way that pains him to hear. He wishes he could have erased that sound from his head, but it continues to play eagerly, again and again.

Donghyuck freezes as he hears Taeil's voice in his head. 

He thinks he is going to just _pass out._

But, finally, Donghyuck speaks up. 

"Lower your weapon," Donghyuck huffs. "He has a direct order from the King to place his hands on me. I am _drunk,_ Taeil."

He's angry, and he doesn't even realize it. He doesn't like to get angry with Taeil, because he enjoys Taeil's presence and his company, but he's never been more angry at someone in his entire life. He wants to rip that sword away from Taeil and strip him of his rights to even have one as head guard. He bites down hard on his lip and watches as Taeil mumbles a few apologies and bows toward Donghyuck, his eyes drowning in sorrow. 

Donghyuck hates to see it. 

Not because he doesn't like the way Taeil looks like that, but because he's never been so furious at the man in his entire life. 

"Leave my sight."

 _Taeil does._

The walk back to the bedroom is quiet, but Renjun stands silently as Donghyuck undresses himself and climbs into bed, cradling his head as he whimpers. 

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Renjun whispers. 

"I should be asking you," Donghyuck whispers right back. 

Renjun just offers a kind smile and nods, reassuring him.

Donghyuck sticks his arm out toward him and holds the top of his hand to the ceiling above them. He keeps it there as he wonders if Renjun will step forward and do what the gesture calls for, even though it's definitely _not allowed._

Without a second thought, Renjun takes off the gloves of his hands and grips Donghyuck's fingers, pressing his lips against the skin. 

Donghyuck allows himself to melt with it as he drips into his silk sheets. 

It feels too good, and he wants to pull Renjun onto his bed until the both of them are underneath the blankets, until they're waking the entire Kingdom. 

He opens his eyes to see Renjun red in the cheeks, his mouth parted as he stares at Donghyuck, deep in his eyes, almost through them. The look is crucial, it's so meaningful, but Donghyuck wants more of it, and he wants to know exactly what he is thinking. 

So, he asks. 

"That was another one of those things, wasn't it?" Renjun asks in a casual tone, like he's speaking to his best friend back home, and not to the prince who lies naked in front of him. "One of those things that I am not allowed to do, but I... did it anyway."

Donghyuck smirks and then lets his eyes fall on Renjun's shaky hands. 

"That is alright," Donghyuck feels awful. "I am terribly sorry for making you do that. I just wanted a kiss on my hand, Renjun. I shouldn't have done that."

Renjun shakes his head and offers a soft grin. 

_The smile._

It's so peaceful, so calming, and Donghyuck thinks his skin is really, _really_ , melting into his silk sheets, just because of his _goddamn smile._

"That's where you are wrong, my prince," Renjun tells him. "I would do anything you asked me to do. All you have to do is... that. You just have to ask and I will do it."

But, Donghyuck's head is spinning. 

He wants to know who Renjun really is. 

This is no guard of his. Renjun is crossing too many lines to possibly be a real guard. 

He's drunk. _His mind is spinning._ Donghyuck doesn't want to deal with it.

Renjun leaves him to rest.

⌔

It takes around a week and half before Donghyuck is able to see Renjun again, but once he does, he is completely all over him. 

"Can we see the river again?" He begs Renjun with a toothy grin. "It's going to get awfully cold within the next month and then father won't let us go out there and it'll freeze over."

But, Renjun only raises his eyebrows at the boy and looks around to see if anyone is near them. 

He straightens his back and takes a few steps backward before he clicks his tongue. 

"I think you would have to get approval from Taeil, Your Highness," Renjun says with a bit of disappointment, making the both of them recall the night of the dinner. 

Donghyuck deflates as he watches Renjun walk away from him. 

⌔

The thing is, it doesn't take too long before Taeil approves of Donghyuck in exiting the castle and exploring out by the river once more. But this time, he grabs a different guard to take along with him. 

Donghyuck definitely doesn't feel as happy as he stands out by the water, but regardless, he dances in the sunshine that is fading behind the mountain. The temperature of the water is cold up to his knees, and Donghyuck almost wants to scoff at his guard for letting him go this deep into the water, because he's likely to get sick this way. 

If Renjun is truly a new guard like he says he is, then even _he_ knows better than to let Donghyuck step into these waters when they are this cold. 

Donghyuck steps back onto the grass and lies on his back when he looks up at the guard. 

"Are you new?" Donghyuck curiously asks. 

The guard bows. 

"Ah," he stutters. "Yes, Your Highness, it's my first week."

Donghyuck tries to compare that to Renjun and his entry into the castle. He wonders about Renjun's first week, his arrival, and everything in between. He's really not sure about the twisting in his stomach, because he doesn't know whether or not he should be asking into it, but he cannot help it, not when his chest is hurting a little bit. 

"Can I correct you on something?" He asks as politely as possible. 

"Of course," the guard stands up straight. "Please."

 _"Your Highness,"_ Donghyuck starts correcting him, watching as he stumbles over the words. "Firstly, you let a prince walk into these waters without knowing that they are nearly freezing, therefore him getting sick might just be on your hands."

The man in front of him widens his eyes and parts his lips in fear. 

Donghyuck just giggles before he can bark out an apology. 

"It's quite alright, though. I am used to it. I love being out here, so do not worry, I will let that slide, and I won't tell anyone," he watches the guard nod his head. "But next time, be safe."

The poor guard in front of him drops to his knees and apologizes anyway, and Donghyuck takes it, smiles and lets the man lift himself back to his feet. 

"Can I ask you something, though?" He asks him. "As a new guard, do they train you a lot before you come into the castle, or before you come in front of me?"

He bites his tongue. He wants to know if Renjun was _lying._

The guard lifts his chin. 

"Of course, Your Highness," he gives him a curt nod. "They teach us a lot about how to properly care for you in the castle. The guards near the King are a little different than us, too."

Donghyuck doesn't feel well. 

"Do they teach you never to touch a prince unless he gives his verbal consent?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"And never to enter his bathing quarters?"

"Only the servants are allowed in there if the prince has requested it."

The sun is setting quicker than Donghyuck is realizing it, but still, he doesn't want to leave the river, definitely because he doesn't want to see Renjun again right now. He's too worked up, too worried about what Renjun really is, working around in the castle so freely, breaking so many rules. 

He wonders if Renjun is just lying to him because he wants to get closer to him. 

Donghyuck thinks maybe he doesn't care because he wants to lie with Renjun in bed. 

He's lonely, he doesn't blame himself. He wants to be properly treated, and if this wannabe guard is breaking rules in order to get into Donghyuck's bed with him, then maybe Donghyuck will just let him. He _wants_ that. 

His heart is telling him otherwise, though. 

"Do you like it here?"

"I have always dreamt of working here in the castle. All the royal guards have homes for their families with such beautiful views. Your father treats everyone in the Kingdom so well, it's absolutely perfect. Of course I like it here."

"What is your name?" Donghyuck asks curiously.

"I am Jeno," his eyes are pretty as he smiles. 

"I am Donghyuck."

Jeno blushes lightly as he nods.

⌔

Donghyuck buries his face into his pillows the morning of his father's birthday. 

He knows he has to be awake soon, or maybe he was supposed to be awake an hour ago, but he stays hidden underneath his thick blankets because it is way too cold in his room. 

There's still a lock on his windows, even though it's been nearly two months since he was ill. He supposes that everyone in the entire Kingdom wants him to learn his lesson about trying not to get sick again, especially as the winter season rolls upon them. 

"Your Highness," he hears one of his servants' voices at his doorway. "The King is going to call for you in a few moments if you do not get up from your bed."

Donghyuck can't help but laugh as he tilts his head to look at her. 

"You think he'll actually come in here on his birthday?" He chuckles as she scoots toward him, extending her hands as she greets him properly. 

His smile is kind this morning, and he feels lighter than usual, but he supposes it's because he has a new white and golden outfit he is going to be putting on. Gorgeous and long in length, down to his hips, low cut at his chest... Donghyuck has been staring at it for days now, knowing that it is going to look more than beautiful on his body. 

"How should we do my hair today?" Donghyuck asks her as he stands next to his outfit, leaning against the long chair. 

She grins as she touches Donghyuck's shoulder, making sure that the length is going to work. 

"I have an idea, but I am not sure that you are going to like it," she hums.

"Tell me," he demands lightly.

"Messy."

He widens his eyes as she moves back to the outfit, helping him fit into the top, adjusting the sleeves that feather out so beautifully at the wrists, only slightly, not too much to the point where they'll get into the food he'll be eating later on. 

"I think it'll really show off who the prince is," she says as she gets down onto her knees and fixes his white linen pants, readjusting the ankle. 

"Are you calling me messy?" He teases her. 

She looks up at him and smiles softly. 

"Do not make me blush, Your Highness," she stands back to her feet. 

He just giggles and listens to the way she explains her idea of making his curls at the tips of his hair stand out. It's quite a brilliant idea, making him look a little messy, showing off his personality and his beauty, drowning him in gold all at the same time. He wants more of that. He praises her for the idea. 

She finishes his hair and sighs in relief.

"Like it?" She asks him as she stands back to admire her own work. "Wait, I think it looks perfect. You look stunning, my prince."

He thanks her. 

"You are making _me_ blush now," he winks at her. 

She shakes her head and smiles so widely as she covers her cheeks, rushing off and telling him that he can head into the other part of the castle whenever he is ready, proceeding to tell him there will be a guard right outside his room. 

Much to his surprise, Donghyuck sees Jeno there a few moments later. 

He greets him kindly and asks Jeno how he looks. 

Jeno promises the prince that he looks beautiful. 

⌔

Halfway through the night, Donghyuck is neither drunk nor happy. 

He's actually extremely bored, speaking to irrelevant people and sipping on things that don't even matter to him. 

There's a desire in the pit of his stomach though, and he wants nothing more than to find Renjun, and to just have a conversation with him, to ask him how he has been feeling lately, because it's been a little bit of time, and he worries about him. He _wants_ to know more about the boy. 

He's lucky though, because he finds Renjun, curiously watching him, making his knees weak and the pit of his stomach so unbelievably warm. 

His mouth dries when he sees Renjun cock his head toward the back of the party. 

They're outside, near the gardens, and there's an enormous setup for the King, and all the people who have come cannot stop complimenting it. There's flowers everywhere and fabric laying graciously on the grounds. There's tables and centerpieces that even Donghyuck has to compliment. 

He blinks hard, because there's no way that Renjun just cocked his head to the side like he was trying to ask Donghyuck to follow him, or meet him somewhere. 

But, the way Renjun dips away from the party makes Donghyuck realize that he wants to see him. 

This makes his eyes blur over and makes his heart _oh so weak._

He finds Renjun far behind the bushes, hidden away that it almost seems unreal, and he feels as though he's snuck into new lands that he's not allowed on. He just hopes no one comes looking for him, and that no one finds them together, two possible lovers meeting in places they shouldn't.

When he finds him, Renjun is breathing heavily, the bottom of his shirt untucked. 

"Renjun?" Donghyuck asks carefully. 

Rushing forward, Renjun's hands nearly slap themselves to Donghyuck's cheeks, but they pause before he can get close to the skin. He's asking for permission, by a singular look in his eyes. 

It's expected, but Donghyuck's chest rises in superiority, and he feels higher than Renjun, but at the same time, he feels more than hatred about who he is. He wants to tear himself away from being a prince, and wants Renjun to put his hands on him without this barrier, without this semi-deafening worry. 

"Please," Donghyuck whispers.

So, Renjun's hands do not hesitate to trail up Donghyuck's cheeks, harshly gripping him to feel his skin before they even out and hold him steady, like he's trying to make himself believe that Donghyuck is even real. 

If he is not who he says he is... then so be it, _but this moment he is feeling is damn real,_ and Donghyuck knows it. 

"You look so beautiful tonight, I cannot keep my eyes away from you. You're dressed in golds and whites, and your hair looks just like you, especially when you get out of the river when we go out there to mess around. You look so playful and fun, and gorgeous."

"Renjun, kiss me."

But Renjun only shakes his head. 

"I cannot. Not here."

"Then take me to my bedroom and kiss me on my sheets, take off my clothes and kiss every inch of me, if you so please."

The air of the night is cooling slowly, but neither of them feel cold. It's only burning candles in their bodies, igniting more as every seconds passes, fires spreading so evenly across their skin that it begins to burn as the moonlight presses onto the grass beside them. 

With a hand removed from the prince's cheek, Renjun wraps it around his waist instead, pulling him against his body. 

Donghyuck damn near melts. 

The fire, the heat, everything inside of him is beginning to get too hot that it aches, and Renjun is treating him too well for Donghyuck to keep his legs working correctly. 

"I do please," Renjun tries to answer him. "I want to kiss you, Your Highness."

"Just Donghyuck."

Renjun shakes his head from side to side as his hands trail along Donghyuck's spine. 

"Not here," Renjun reminds him. "I will save that for when I am between your sheets."

"And between my thighs?"

Donghyuck blushes as he says it, but Renjun only licks his lips and leans forward as he thumbs over Donghyuck's lips. Donghyuck kisses the pad of his finger.

"Your outfit seems to be a lot more pure than your mouth is," Renjun tells him. 

They're moving closer, and Donghyuck knows Renjun said they wouldn't kiss until they were closed up and safe in the quarters of Donghyuck's bedroom, but they're getting _closer and closer,_ and Donghyuck pulls back because he doesn't want to upset Renjun. But Renjun is the one who grabs the back of his neck and presses their mouths together in the softest kiss. 

Donghyuck parts his mouth open and lightly brushes his tongue between their lips to make the kiss not as dry, and it's perfectly mixed, like honey and flowers, and it hardly lasts but a few seconds. 

"I thought..." Donghyuck looks up at him, warmth stabbing him across his abdomen. 

Renjun swallows as he brings the prince closer. 

"Let's go."

⌔

Donghyuck wants to rush into a kiss with Renjun the moment they enter the bedroom, the moment the doors shut behind them, and the moment he feels Renjun's hands on his body again. 

But, he has an even deeper desire to move so slow that it _hurts._

He can sense that Renjun wants that too, because Renjun kisses Donghyuck's throat so softly as he noses at his chin, encouraging him to lift his jaw to the ceiling. 

"May I undress you?" He asks delightfully. 

Donghyuck has goosebumps. 

They're bright and powerful and they greet Donghyuck like they're smirking at him, because he's not very used to the chills that he is getting. He's more likely to feel warmth when he is around Renjun, but instead, he is covered in these tiny, _tiny,_ goosebumps that are making him feel a little shy. 

Donghyuck holds his arms up into the air, granting Renjun the access that he is asking for. 

He pauses as he untangles the strings that are tied in a bow near Donghyuck's sternum. His eyes trail toward the door. 

"And if someone catches us?" Renjun whispers as he looks at Donghyuck, like he has all the answers. 

Donghyuck smirks at him. 

"I will kill them," he hums. 

Renjun only shakes his head. 

"I doubt you will bring a sword to your father's throat," he says. "But, I appreciate the protection." 

Donghyuck gets tired of Renjun's careful hands and fiddles around with his own shirt until he yanks it completely off of his body, tossing it somewhere completely across his room. Renjun just stares at him and swallows hard, chuckling low as he tries not to stare at Donghyuck. 

"You protect me all the time, so why not let me protect you now," Donghyuck mumbles as he leans up to his mouth. 

Renjun can't help but lean forward, almost as though it's inevitable. 

Like he _has_ to kiss Donghyuck's lips and taste him for himself, deeper and deeper, until all he knows is the remembrance of his tongue. 

But, they move even slower as Donghyuck pulls Renjun from the majority of his clothes, teasing him until he's only in thin layers that he wears under the majority of his royal wear. He finally tilts up and threads his fingers through Renjun's hair, stepping backward until his calves hit the frame of his bed, and just like that, they fall into bed together. 

Renjun rolls over him, and sucks on Donghyuck's mouth like he has to leave in thirty seconds. 

But, Donghyuck has no intentions on letting him leave anytime soon. He wants Renjun's hands on him, lower and lower, in the spots that make Donghyuck want to slam his head back onto his pillow, in the most secret kinds of places that raise blood to his cheeks and make him want to bite his tongue so he doesn't scream out in pleasure. He touches Renjun's skin, soft like daisies and cool like their night sky.

The silk is kind underneath his bare back, and Donghyuck relaxes into it as Renjun licks the innermost corners of his mouth, finding places where only he can make his own. Donghyuck wants him there, and nobody else, never anyone else. He wants Renjun's tongue in his mouth, Renjun's lips on his own, Renjun's hands on his skin and _never anyone else._

His back arches in hopes to have their cores meet, but Renjun keeps his distance, almost like he's teasing him. 

It physically pains Donghyuck to be _teased_. 

So, he hooks his heel around Renjun's body and yanks him down, watching the boy fall on top of him with a huff. 

He chuckles and pulls away from their kiss in order to look down at Donghyuck with an interesting look in his eyes. 

"You are really something else, aren't you?" Renjun is teasing him. 

_Fucking hell,_ Renjun is teasing him. 

Donghyuck pouts and lifts himself so he can lightly kiss Renjun again. This time, Renjun falls into it and lets his fingertips touch so delicately along Donghyuck's face as he melts back into the kiss, rolling his hips, grinding along his body as he kisses him deeper and deeper each time. 

Each kiss brings more meaning, and Donghyuck aches for more. 

"What are you wanting, my prince?" Renjun's voice is like poison in Donghyuck's ears, and Donghyuck is more rosy than he has ever been, hotter than ever before, all with Renjun's body on top of him. 

"I want you to fuck me," Donghyuck whimpers out shyly. 

Renjun is shy too, but his smile is wider, so bright, cheerful and he is proud. He's so forward tonight and Donghyuck can't stand it anymore. 

He nods his head. 

"I know you do," Renjun says softly. "You're incredibly hard against me right now."

Donghyuck hides in his shoulder as he kisses him softly. 

"Well, touch me then."

"May I?" Renjun's whisper is delicate, much softer than his teasing attitude from moments ago.

This is much colder, like he's a little nervous. His blush is more prominent, his eyes glossier, and he's kissing along Donghyuck's jaw at the most heartbreaking rate, because Donghyuck wants him slamming his hips into his while he wakes the entire castle and alerts all the guests and while Renjun bites into his neck to mark him up. But Renjun is only kissing him softly because he cannot and should not mark up the prince in places he has to show the world. 

It's delicacy, and Donghyuck feels his heart adoring it, even though his body is craving something more. 

"You may," he gives a smile to Renjun as he plops beside Donghyuck on bed, joining him on the silk sheets. His smile fades as Renjun snuggles up beside him, his hand turning Donghyuck's face toward his. "What are you doing?"

He says it because he expects Renjun to move lower between his legs, or kiss against his thighs before he fucks into him, but instead Renjun holds his face and kisses him softly until Donghyuck _really_ feels like he's melting into his bed, but this time with a beautiful boy who represents the world's most astonishing flowers. 

"As much as I would like to fuck you here on your bed right now, I think we should start slower," Renjun licks his bottom lip and holds his thumb up, pushing it forward. "Can you open your mouth for me?"

"Why?" Donghyuck parts his lips and accepts the thumb, hollowing his cheeks to suck slightly on it. "Oh."

Renjun pulls his thumb out of Donghyuck's mouth and gives him a smile. 

"I'll touch you with just the tip of my thumb," he kisses him. "Keep your eyes on me."

The order makes Donghyuck open his mouth in excitement. _Oh, he thinks he might just explode soon._

Renjun's touch is soft, and Donghyuck is so sensitive that his hips buck up almost instantly. His toes curl as he tilts over into Renjun's body, digging his mouth into a pillow to hide away as Renjun continues.

"No," Renjun calls softly. "Look at me, Donghyuck."

The name calling nearly makes Donghyuck come. It definitely brings him toward the edge as Renjun's thumb rushes quicker and as he makes a fist over the tip for a moment, making Donghyuck grunt as he loses almost full control of his body. He doesn't stick to his word, because he does use some of this other fingers, just barely as he shifts up and down, soft chuckles out of his mouth when Donghyuck tries to move his hips with the flow.

But still, he listens and keeps his eyes on Renjun. 

He has to slam their foreheads together as he gets closer, because he feels like there are flowers in his chest, he feels like _Renjun_ is in his chest, tugging his heart from his body. His breathing is unsteady, he's huffing out breaths and tiny whimpers as Renjun watches every movement of his eyes, looking down every few seconds to watch what he's doing to Donghyuck. 

"Oh goodness," Donghyuck gasps as his hips _really_ roll up. 

He can hardly take it anymore. 

"Renjun, I won't last much longer."

"Then come for me, Lee Donghyuck."

And just like that, Donghyuck does. Seeing stars because he holds his breath a little too long to the point where Renjun kisses him out of his daze. He huffs into his mouth as he starts to breathe, legs a little shaky as Renjun thumbs over him just once more. 

"Renjun!" Donghyuck's hips recoil away from the touch as he feels himself burn with pleasure. 

Too much of it. 

Renjun only chuckles and kisses him. 

"You did well," he hums on his mouth. 

But, Donghyuck breathes heavily and looks over at him. 

"I didn't mean to come so quickly though," he admits, bending his knees as he turns to Renjun, who sucks on his thumb, making Donghyuck's eyes grow big. 

He blushes a dark crimson color. 

"I think it was beautiful," he tells Donghyuck as he readjusts their positioning so he can use his other hand to caress his face. "I think you are beautiful, so daring and wonderfully perfect."

Donghyuck cuddles up next to him after he cleans himself up and after a long argument about how Renjun doesn't need to be pleasured. Donghyuck wants to please him, more than anything, but Renjun assures him that he will be okay, and that the prince should rest for now.

Touching Renjun's skin, beads of sweat along his hairline, and a stubble on his chin, all prove to Donghyuck that the boy in front of him is just as human and as real as he is. He feels like he's somewhere else, not so stuck inside of the castle waiting for himself to grow up so he can inherit the throne and become the King. 

"You're thinking an awful lot," Renjun kisses his knuckles. 

"I just wish we could be anywhere else but here," Donghyuck admits as he tangles their hands together. 

"Why is that?"

"So we could wake up somewhere peaceful and play by water and kiss when we want to, and maybe get some animals," Donghyuck shrugs. "Does it seem like I just have a silly crush on a guard?"

He stumbles over his words in fear that he may sound ridiculous, and he worries for himself, but Renjun's kiss to his forehead makes him feel safer than ever before. 

"Even if you have a silly crush on me, just know that I also have a silly crush on you too," he tells him. "You're the prince, Donghyuck. So many people here have silly little crushes on you, and here I am in bed with you. I feel unreal right now, so completely unreal, almost like I am not supposed to be here. Well, I _am not_ supposed to be here, but... I feel honored that you have taken a liking for me, because you make me feel more special than I have felt in years. 

"Back home, where I am from, I play with animals and my siblings, and hide away from storms until they pass. But here, I stand with my chest tall and I passionately take care of a brilliantly gorgeous prince in his Kingdom. I love it here. It's beautiful, oh, _Your Highness_ , why haven't you stopped me from rambling?"

Donghyuck just smiles and lets his heart soar. He reaches across until he can pet Renjun's hair, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his chin. 

"Don't ever stop," he hums. "Tell me more of your thoughts."

⌔

Donghyuck learns a lot about Renjun in the span of three and a half weeks. So much to the point where he thinks his head might possibly get too heavy with information and he'll end up falling onto his side. 

He is perched up in the garden, hands covered in dirt as he huffs. 

There's nothing but hatred that Donghyuck feels out in the garden, but he promised the Queen that he would plant a few things for her since she was leaving the castle for the rest of the month to take on a journey to see one of her dear sisters. Donghyuck was asked to join, but of course he turned down the offer, wanting to stay inside as the winter season came spiraling down on them. 

He doesn't even know why his mother wanted him to do such a thing when the majority of these plants were just going to die with the cold weather and the snow that was going to approach, but maybe Donghyuck would like to think that she was just trying to get him out of his room for a little while. 

"Oh, you like gardening as well?" Renjun's voice fills into Donghyuck's ears. 

All of a sudden, Donghyuck feels a little cooler. 

It's chilly out, but Donghyuck feels too warm underneath his coat, and Renjun's voice is making him cool down in the gentlest kinds of ways. 

He looks up at the guard who looks a bit paler than the last time he saw him, just days ago. 

"I actually despise it," Donghyuck admits as he finishes, wiping the dirt along his white pants. 

Renjun gawks at him. 

Maybe at the fact that he has just dirtied himself up, or maybe because Donghyuck has just said that he hates gardening. 

"My mother told me to do this for her," he shrugs as he stands to his feet. "Walk me inside?" 

Renjun nods as he gifts Donghyuck a genuine smile. 

There's no guards near. Jeno was closeby earlier, but he had disappeared when Donghyuck asked for privacy, so Donghyuck only assumes that maybe Renjun had asked him to trade places with him, because now Jeno has completely left the spot he was in before. 

"The Queen has good taste in regards to plants and flowers," Renjun states. "But I am not too sure why she wanted you to plant more when the winter season is coming."

Donghyuck shrugs as he looks down at his feet. 

"What is wrong, Your Highness?" Renjun asks quietly. 

"I just am filthy," Donghyuck laughs. 

Renjun looks around a bit before he licks his lips. 

"Would you like me to help you bathe?" Renjun's voice is smooth by his ear. 

Donghyuck presses his thighs together. 

"I would love that."

_No royal guard is allowed in the bathroom with a royal prince. Only a servant if the prince requests that._

Renjun manages to get into the bathroom with Donghyuck without anyone seeing. He knows he's not supposed to be there, oh he _has to know._ There's no way he couldn't know, not when he's nervously moving around and helping Donghyuck from his clothes like the way he is doing right now. 

He does the water perfectly, and even removes the majority of his uniform this time as well as his shoes so he doesn't track mud everywhere. Donghyuck thanks him for his efforts. 

Soaking down into the bathtub, Donghyuck lets out a long and drawn out hiss, not realizing that he has a few cuts down by his ankles from messing around by the bushes the other night. 

Renjun raises an eyebrow at him when Donghyuck lifts his foot out of the water and frowns at him. 

No, _he pouts_.

Renjun grabs hold of the cloth and the soap before he cleans the area of his ankles, watching Donghyuck carefully as he grips the side of the tub, knuckles going white as Renjun tries to be gentle, still a little rough as he has to get around the injury. 

As soon as he finishes, he lifts Donghyuck's leg and presses a kiss to the outer side of his ankle. 

"You're okay," he tells him. 

_Kissing him. Touching him. Bathing him. This isn't a royal guard's job,_ Donghyuck reminds himself as the tips of his hair soak into the water. His eyes lift until they meet Renjun's, the boy who seems as though he is made of every pure flower on earth, like he's a garden Donghyuck has known and has seen growing vivaciously for the past few months.

"Join me?" Donghyuck drifts his eyes until they are pointing to the opposite side of the bath. 

Renjun's lips part, silent sounds of amazement rolling out. 

"You want me to join you?" Renjun's whisper is _loud_.

Donghyuck swallows hard before he finds the courage to say, "I'd like to ask you how you snuck into my Kingdom, so yes, please join me in the bath."

Renjun's stare is hard. He looks frozen. He knows he cannot escape the order from the prince in front of him, so he climbs into the water and sits right with his back against the bath, his legs to his chest. 

"You're not even defending yourself," Donghyuck sticks his tongue into his cheek. "So it's true."

Renjun rubs his hand on his knee as he cups water and pours water over himself. 

"Because you're not wrong," he shrugs, looking up at Donghyuck with tears in his eyes. 

It burns. 

The familiar kind of happiness in Donghyuck's chest is now replaced with an uncomfortable sort of sadness, and he doesn't know whether or not he wants to beg him for an answer, or just hug him until the questions in his mind disappear. 

_He's lonely,_ he doesn't want there to be something wrong. 

But, clearly there is something wrong. 

"I snuck in here and lied to you about who I was, Your Highness," Renjun can no longer look at him. 

Donghyuck wants to snap an order at him, bark until it turns into a bite, until Renjun listens to him like he should. But, this is _Renjun._ This isn't just someone who is roaming the halls and asking for his forgiveness, this is Renjun who smells and feels like flowers, Renjun who has taken his heart and has kept it close to his own. 

"I let you into my bedroom," Donghyuck says softly. "I let you get to know my secrets, my fears, I even let you between my legs, and you lied to me."

Renjun doesn't say anything. 

Of course he doesn't. 

"Whose illegal orders are you here on?" Donghyuck demands in a lower voice, quiet and heartbroken. "Are you here to kill my father?"

Renjun gasps as his head snaps up. He scoots closer to Donghyuck, and still, Donghyuck feels the warmth in his stomach growing at their bodies getting closer. 

"No!" He shakes his head with wide eyes. "Of course not. I would never, no.. no." 

Donghyuck squints at him.

"You're here to kill me."

Renjun's eyes flash with darkness as he opens and closes his mouth. 

"Fuck, it's true," he slumps lower into the water. 

"Donghyuck," Renjun pleads. "No. I am not here to harm you. I could have been, but I chose to reject the offer I was—"

"—You were given an offer to kill me?" Donghyuck feels sick. 

Renjun lowers his head. 

"Can I explain myself?" Renjun taps his fingers on the water. 

Donghyuck feels his heart clench when he watches a tear drip from Renjun's nose. 

"Go."

It takes Renjun in a few moments before he gets the courage to speak. He mainly takes a few deep breaths for himself as he sniffles so cautiously. It aches Donghyuck to see him like this, but he is hurting himself, and he is desperate to know what Renjun is doing here. 

He allows him to sit in the heat of the water in front of him, comfortable and safe, because Donghyuck cares about him, Donghyuck's heart is pure, and he knows deep down that Renjun means no harm. 

_Unless he doesn't. Unless he is truly here to cause harm, and Donghyuck is about to find himself a lot more broken than before._

"Remember when I told you about my siblings?" Renjun asks, his eyes so teary as he looks up at Donghyuck. 

A nod. 

"And remember how I told you about where I was from?"

Another nod. 

"I desperately needed to escape from home in order to find a job. I couldn't get enough money there to support my siblings. My mother was ill, and I truly do not know if she is alive any longer, but I hope she is because we have a lot of hope in our family, we do. So, I left everyone behind and I went in search of a job. It took me quite some time before I came across a gentleman who offered me the job of harming the prince of your Kingdom. I am no man who causes harm to others. He was spitting nonsense in front of me, giving me all sorts of silly suggestions, but that made me think for a moment. 

"I was never one to know much about what happens in your Kingdom, Your Highness. I was too busy working and making enough money for my family. So, it made me think about the earnings of a royal guard, and that is how I ended up here. I thought I could sneak in, keep my head low, and somehow I could collect my earnings and take off.

"It's beautiful here. It's almost ideal to live here, to work here, and every guard goes home to their families when they aren't on shift. They live somewhere off by the river, or some of them near the mountains. I'm so jealous of them. I am jealous of everyone who gets to see _you_ every day, because I am so in over my head with you. 

"You became my number one priority. I know fuck shit about being a guard, Donghyuck, I don't know how to be one, all I know is I want to keep you safe because your heart is too kind for this world, and people don't treat you right, and you were always interested in talking to me and it made me always want to be around you. I don't know if you treated others that kind as well, but I began to realize that I was a bit special to you too. And the more I spent time around you, the more I saw that you needed somebody to look after you just like I needed someone to look after me. After all these months, I started to feel more things for you each and every day.

"Then you started to look at me like I was looking at you, 

_"...like you were in love with me too."_

Donghyuck doesn't say a word. 

Tears slide down his cheeks slowly, thick and uneasily down the warm skin of his face, and with one painful blink, they clear from his vision. He lets his lip tremble as he looks forward, honestly pouring right out of Renjun's mouth. 

It's clear. 

The honesty is clear, but Donghyuck is still tense. 

"Renjun," he croaks. 

All of a sudden, Donghyuck is remembering their first encounter. The day Renjun must have snuck into the castle, when he begged him to join him in the kitchen, and when Renjun just stood there casually and looked around the kitchen as he kept watch to see if anyone would walk in on them looking for snacks. 

He remembers the way Renjun smiled for the first time, and how he melted so seriously, so devastatingly in front of him, just from the curling of lips on the boy. He had fallen for Renjun's smile the moment he saw it, such a sweet look on a beautiful boy right in front of a prince, offering a kind grin. It was honorable, and Donghyuck even thought he had looked like a prince, or even a king. 

He thinks about how Renjun had played in the water with him, had even splashed around with him, laughter contagious between the both of them. They were just getting to know each other, but still, Donghyuck had convinced him to join him in the water, making it a memorable time for the both of them. 

All this time, Renjun was feeling the same kind of warmth in his chest, feeling closer and closer to Donghyuck, even though he wasn't meaning to. 

"I want you to kiss me," Donghyuck says to him. "I want you to kiss me and then I want you to leave my Kingdom."

Renjun sobs into his hands. 

It feels like a sword is in Donghyuck's chest, being spun slowly, in circular motions, ripping him entirely too gently. It hurts, more than he has ever been hurt before. 

"Look at me," Donghyuck rests his hand on Renjun's knee, the water dripping over it as he scoots forward, his skin desperate to be touched, kissed, or just held by Renjun. 

Rejun obeys. His eyes meet Donghyuck and carefully, the prince cups his cheek with one hand. 

"Return in a year's time," he whispers with a small smile. "I want you to go home to your family. You need to see them, you want to see them, and you deserve to see them. I will give your hand some earnings—"

"—No."

"Renjun, I will gift you some money in—"

"—I will not accept, Your Highness," Renjun shakes his head as he slaps his hand over Donghyuck's that is still cradling over his own cheek. 

Donghyuck's stomach feels like fire. It hurts, like he's being torn from his lover, even while he still has him here next to him. The thought of being alone within the next few hours is making a new dark fire rise in the pits of his stomach, and it makes Donghyuck want to choke on his sobs that he is trying to control. 

He wants to be strong. It is his job as a prince to protect his people, and no matter where Renjun comes from, he has decided that Renjun is now his _person._

"You will listen to me, and you will take this offer from me," Donghyuck nods as he pushes their foreheads together. 

Renjun closes his eyes almost instantly, gritting his teeth as he grips Donghyuck's forearm. 

"If you still are thinking about this place, and if you are still wanting this job, or this kind of lifestyle, and if you are still thinking about me in a little under a year, then return," he tilts Renjun's face up and presses a kiss to his lips, pulling back before the other gets a chance to kiss back. "That is when we bring in new guards. So, if you want to come back then, then come. Officially, and legally. It'll be plenty of time for people to forget the face who has been sneaking inside these walls."

Renjun looks up at him, their eyes meeting like two lovers, so proper and correct. 

"I will return to you," Renjun tells him.

"Only if you want," Donghyuck reminds him. "Use the money and get a new job if you realize you don't want to come back. I will understand if you go home and realize that you got yourself into a tough situation. It'll be hard for me to not miss you, but I have always been a lonely prince."

Renjun kisses him. 

Mouth, tongue, and everything in between. He kisses him like he won't see him again for a long time — because he knows he won't. And Donghyuck kisses back with fire, because he never wants to let Renjun go. 

"It's been an honor to fall in love with you, Renjun, and I will wait for you if you choose to return," he's on his knees, leaning over Renjun as the boy thumbs at his waist. 

Renjun leans forward and kisses his abdomen before he kisses his chest, the heat of their bodies keeping the water warm the longer they kiss like this. 

Before he knows it, Renjun is helping Donghyuck into his robe, crying softly as his hands shake. 

Donghyuck grabs onto them, his thumbs tackling the task of flipping his wrists to paint over his veins, trying to calm him down. 

"Calm down, Renjun," Donghyuck pulls him in for a hug. 

It's comfortable, skin against skin, like their hearts are beating together at the same time, like they're skipping in the grass on their way to the river. _That's right, they're just headed to the river is all, nothing else._ Renjun squeezes Donghyuck tight as Donghyuck tries to stay strong, but he cannot hold himself together for long. 

"It is weak of me to cry," Donghyuck whispers at his ear, but he bites playfully on Renjun's earlobe and then presses a kiss to the skin of his neck. "Remember when I kissed your neck for the first time?"

He tries to lighten the mood, but Renjun only hugs him tighter. 

"Never call yourself weak," Renjun reminds him. 

Donghyuck sparks an idea in his head and ponders over it before he comes out to say it. 

"Stay one more night with me. Then escape from the window in the morning, the lock is no longer on it. I know the schedules and no one comes out there early before I leave for breakfast," he tells Renjun. "Please? Sleep with me?"

Renjun, wholeheartedly, agrees.

⌔

Donghyuck spends the first two and a half weeks tied to his bed, wrapped in the robe that Renjun was wearing that night before he left. He didn't take it off until the moment he stood at the window, soon covering a naked Donghyuck in it to prevent the boy from becoming too cold. 

He instantly knew he was going to sink back into his sheets with the robe around his body and just melt with Renjun's scent still lingering on the piece. 

So, almost three weeks later, he hasn't changed out of it, and still hasn't had anyone come in to change his sheets. 

He's cried every day to himself, and has only played cards a handful of times, staring out the window in hopes that maybe his love will return for the hell of it. 

⌔

_**One Year Later...** _

After getting through the rest of the rest of winter, and suffering through the heat, Renjun finds himself standing at the baseline of the hill next to his father who places a hand on his lower back. 

"You'd like to meet the new guards this year I see," the King speaks.

Donghyuck gives him a formal nod as his heart pounds thickly in his chest. 

Winter is upon them, coming in just a few weeks, and Donghyuck swallows thickly as he shifts his feet while they crunch down on some of the leaves that have strayed away from their trees.

He's grown up so much in the span of a year, he's much more built and has spent a lot of his time learning about what it's like to be a prince, out acting like one instead of spending most of his time in his bedroom, like he did when he was just a child. 

He's happy to see his father proud of him, so Donghyuck thinks he likes things this way. Especially when he has taken a liking to training with some of the guards, spending more time outdoors, soaking up in the sun. _He loves being outside now._

He's counted down every single day to when he thinks he might be able to see Renjun again. 

It's one of the things that has inspired him to feel better deep inside. 

So, as he stands next to his father, he watches every single new royal guard greet themselves as they walk past them, bowing in front of the King and Queen, and the Prince. 

Donghyuck stands disappointed when he doesn't see Renjun... _not a single face is Renjun's._

⌔

He hears Taeil's voice after dinner that night, calling for him politely, but Donghyuck hardly has any energy to turn his way. He doesn't want to cry or make a scene, he just wants to turn away and head back into his bedroom for the night. 

He nods his head slowly to greet him, his eyes lazily closing as he stands still. 

"I heard you were able to meet the new royal guards today, what did you think, Your Highness?" he says excitedly. 

Donghyuck's heart softens at his voice. 

"They were lovely," he tries to smile back. "I know you are going to teach them well. I am proud of who you are becoming, Moon Taeil." 

"Thank you, my prince."

Only a moment passes before Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak again, but Taeil cuts him off. 

"There is another guard who will be working in these quarters, more like a servant for the prince," he says slowly. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised to see his arrival back into the Kingdom."

Donghyuck snaps his eyes back over to Taeil, his chest crushing all of a sudden. He can't help but stutter as he feels scared. 

Taeil continues, "I have sent him to your bed chambers so he can help prepare you for rest."

Eyes wider than before, Donghyuck can feel his heart racing in his knees, in his throat, and in the pit of his stomach. 

"How did... how did you know?" 

"Oh please," Taeil chuckles. "You are my prince. I know when you are sad, I know when you are feeling lonely, and I definitely know when you are happy. I saw it when he arrived, and I know every single one of my guards. I know when someone isn't supposed to be here, Donghyuck. Him and I spoke already, he apologized, and I assigned him here to make my prince happy. Will you stay happy?"

Donghyuck nods eagerly, a smile slapping itself to his mouth. 

He looks over at his bedroom so needily. 

Taeil cocks his head as he rolls his eyes. 

"Go on then," he tells him. "But be cautious. And quiet."

Donghyuck blushes as he scurries away, slowing down as he tries not to look obvious in front of another servant who bows in front of him. He just smiles as he opens his bedroom door, stepping in as he takes a deep breath.

There on the edge of his bed, sits a beautiful _Renjun._

He looks just as beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than Donghyuck remembers him to be.

He's dressed down to just slacks and a simple shirt with buttons, almost tight to his chest, the rest of his new uniform resting perfectly ironed on the chair on the opposite side of Donghyuck's room. 

Much like Donghyuck, Renjun looks like he has grown up quite a bit, and he drips with maturity. 

It's attractive. 

"You returned."

Renjun bows for his prince. 

"Your Highness," Renjun's voice feels new in Donghyuck's ears. 

So new that it makes his stomach sizzle with familiar heat, but with heat that rocks him in circles and nearly makes him become dizzy.

"Oh, don't be silly, do not call me that," he tells him as he stands in front of him. 

Renjun's eyes look dark, like he wants something, or maybe like he is trying to keep himself contained. Whatever the case could possibly be, Donghyuck wants to yank him forward and pull him into a hug. But instead, he keeps himself together and instead hopes that Renjun makes the first move, if he so pleases. 

All he gets is a small smile. 

"I did come back," the smaller voice returns, and Donghyuck nearly melts, as usual. "I told you I was in love with you, and that never stopped. Not even for a single day that I was gone and away from you."

Donghyuck rushes forward and pushes Renjun onto the bed. 

He cannot help himself at all. 

No counting to ten in his head, no letting Renjun make the first move, because he needs to hold Renjun and feel Renjun's skin against his for a moment. 

Their hearts pound together and Donghyuck finds himself feeling safe once again. 

"Tell me how everything went out there? Did you get settled in?" Donghyuck asks as he finally pulls away from the hug, both of them lying sideways on Donghyuck's bed, their feet hanging off the side. 

Renjun's eyes light up. 

"My sister had grown up so much when I came home," he brushes Donghyuck's hair behind his ear. "Your hair has gotten awfully long by the way."

Donghyuck presses forward to catch his mouth in a hushed kiss, so smooth, so gentle, making his heels tingle as he tastes Renjun for the first time in a year. 

"Tell me more!" 

"You interrupted me!"

"You got distracted!"

"Well, do you blame me? You're distracting," Renjun rubs their noses together before he kisses him once more. 

Donghyuck tangles their fingers together before begging the boy to go on. 

So, Renjun tells him. 

"My little brother had taken over a lot of the household things, he grew up in such a short time too, taking care of my stubborn sister. They are stubborn children just like I was," he shakes his head as he slaps his hand against his forehead. 

"And your mother?" Donghyuck asks with eyes that are curious and sweet. 

But, Renjun stays still, eyes blinking slowly as a careful smile rises on his face. He doesn't say anything, so Donghyuck catches on. 

"Oh, Renjun I am so sorry."

Renjun touches Donghyuck's cheek.

"It's okay," he tells him. "They told me they had a good funeral for her, and when I arrived back home, I went to go her grave, and I spoke to her about how I was in love with a beautiful prince, whom she would've loved. I told her that I met him on strange circumstances, but the process of falling in love was oh so magical, and she was the one who taught me that love was going to feel so astonishing, so I sat there and explained how this prince made me feel. I think she knew that I was happy, but she knew I was also sad about being away from him because it stormed that night."

Donghyuck pulls Renjun close. 

"Your prince loves you," he tells him. 

He holds him there for a long time, and they dance through the night, forgetting about sleep because they don't want it. They just want each other. 

Renjun is sitting on Donghyuck's waist halfway through the night, his fingers tightly intertwined with Donghyuck's as they rest above his head. With a kiss to his collarbone, Donghyuck gasps as he feels him sucking a bruise onto his skin. 

It's warm, Renjun's tongue is warm, and Donghyuck tries to arch his back, but Renjun has such an intense hold on him that he can hardly move. 

If it were last year, he could probably shift a little differently and roll his body upward, but Renjun has gotten a lot stronger, and Donghyuck is nothing underneath him right now. Plus, Donghyuck is way too turned on to become anything other than Renjun's. So, he parts his lips open and gasps before he tries to speak. 

"Please," he whimpers. 

"Hm?" Renjun is teasing him, making Donghyuck want to growl at his ear. 

His hips want friction and movement, and Donghyuck can't get any more when Renjun isn't even sitting at the right angles. He's doing it on purpose, teasing him in all the right places, making Donghyuck so eager, and all just because he wants to. Because he _loves_ him. 

"I'll have to get going in a moment, Donghyuck," Renjun tells him as he rolls his hips right where Donghyuck almost begs him to. 

Donghyuck almost shouts, but he bites down hard on his lip instead. 

"You are not leaving me," he says in a grumpy sort of voice, one that comes out sounding more desperate than ever. 

But, Renjun pulls his body off of Donghyuck soon enough, swallowing hard as he readjusts his pants, putting the rest of his uniform back on while Donghyuck watches all sprawled out on his _gold silk sheets._

"Stay," Donghyuck croaks. 

Renjun comes back over to him to bend down for another kiss, and this time both of their stomachs light up in flames. It feels too good, like _home,_ like it should be. 

"I will see you again, do not fear," Renjun tells him as he combs some of Donghyuck's hair back. "I'm back now, remember?"

Donghyuck remembers. He does. He's happy. 

"Take care of that, since I can't," Renjun gestures to Donghyuck's lap, underneath the blanket, sending him a wink.

Donghyuck grabs one of his pillows and groans, pouting heavily before he pulls a face. 

"You take care of yours by yourself too!" He says it like it's some sort of competition.

Renjun shakes his head, "so stubborn, aren't you? I'll take care of mine, don't worry."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at him, letting his smile extend as he watches Renjun head for the door. He walks back over toward the bed and cups Donghyuck's cheek before he bends down and pulls a serious face. 

"Thank you for taking care of me," he whispers seriously.

Donghyuck sighs.

"I didn't get to because you're leaving."

Renjun slaps a hand to Donghyuck's chest, but Donghyuck grabs it and pulls him down on the bed as they laugh together. 

"You're so silly," Renjun whispers as he kisses him one last time. "I'm serious though, I adore you, my prince. Nothing beats the feeling of being in love with you."

Donghyuck blinks at him. 

"You made me feel happier than I have ever felt before, Renjun," Donghyuck nods his head as he recalls the changes in his life. "Now leave before I start to tear up realizing how badly in love with you I am."

Renjun thumbs over Donghyuck's lip as he pulls away and kisses his forehead. 

"I thought you wanted me to stay so we—"

"—Go!"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyuckios)
> 
> and please leave a comment!!


End file.
